tttefandomcom-20200213-history
It's Good to be Gordon
* Michael Brandon |series=10 |series_no=10.09 |number=243 |released= * 8th September 2006 * 1st October 2006 * 10th March 2008 * 21st May 2007 * 29th October 2008 * 6th February 2010 |previous=Toby's Afternoon Off |next=Seeing the Sights}} It's Good to be Gordon is the ninth episode of the tenth series. Plot One spring morning, the Fat Controller tells Gordon that if he is on time with the express and back, he will have set a new record. Gordon is happy about this and proceeds to go to the coaling plant to fill his tender. After his tender is filled with coal, the yard manager cries out for Gordon to stop as he has just been given Henry's special coal by mistake. Gordon knows Henry needs special coal, but he thinks that it would help him with his record, so he pretends to not hear the yard manager and leaves with the special coal. Henry arrives at the coaling plant to fill his tender to take some tar wagons to Knapford, but the yard manager tells him that there is no special coal remaining and that Henry will have to use ordinary coal. Henry is worried as using ordinary coal would clog his firebox and therefore stop him from making steam, but he decides to use the ordinary coal as it is only for one day. Gordon starts puffing around the island to set his new record. He is making good time and he feels good to be Gordon. But Henry is not at his best as he cannot go fast with his heavy tar wagons and dark steam is coming out from his funnel and he is also rattling. Thomas sees Henry and thinks he looks very ill. Gordon soon finds out from Thomas about Henry's illness and wishes he had not taken his special coal, but he continues to set a new record. When Gordon arrives at Maron, he sees Henry taking on water and looking very poorly. Gordon feels guilty, but the stationmaster blows his whistle and Henry cheers for Gordon to set a new record. Gordon is on time, but he stops just outside Knapford not caring for setting a new record and goes back to find Henry. Gordon finds him having a rest and tells Henry that he took his special coal. Henry forgives him and the two big engines swap tenders under Gordon's suggestion. Henry is filled with special coal and feels much better as they go to Knapford. Because Gordon was late with the express, everyone has left with Thomas being the only one there. The Fat Controller drives home in his car for tea. Gordon feels upset that he did not set a new record, but is cheered up when Thomas reminds him that he is still the current record-holder and the good friends laugh. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * The Coaling Plant Manager * Edward * James * Percy * Emily * Refreshment Lady * Sodor Brass Band Locations * Knapford * The Coaling Plant * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Sheds * McColl Farm * Maron * Crosby Tunnel * The Hay Farm Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighth episode of the tenth series. * This was the first episode to show: ** Two engines switch their tenders. If The Missing Coach had been completed, this would have been the second episode to do so. ** Gordon's new aplogetic face mask. ** Henry's stuffed up face mask since its original appearance in the first series. * This was also the last episode to have: ** An engine driver with a speaking role until the special, Day of the Diesels and to have one with spoken dialogue until the eighteenth series episode, Long Lost Friend. ** Henry's original perspex model used for almost the entire episode except for the last few scenes at Knapford, and the second to last to use it in the model series. It would only be seen one more time in the eleventh series episode Henry's Lucky Day when he backs onto and takes away a presents train at the airport, after this his two brass models would be used for the rest of the eleventh and twelfth series. * Henry gained a new wincing face mask which only appears in this episode. Goofs * When Henry says "The workmen are waiting! The workmen are waiting!" his side rods are going slower than his accurate speed as he is being pulled along too fast by the camera rig. * Henry's original perspex model appears to be damaged at the front on his left side. All shots of Henry were positioned in such a way where this damage would be least noticeable, so the viewer only sees his right side throughout the episode. This damage was later fixed as it is not present in the eleventh series episode Henry's Lucky Day where the perspex model made its final appearance. In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Es Bueno ser Gordon pl:Jak Dobrze być Gabrysiem ru:Как хорошо быть Гордоном Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Episodes